Of Robots and Dragons
by SmilingAnne
Summary: Jacks father died when he was six. But he left something behind. Now twelve years later, Jack is about to find out what. (Jack/a D-con) You are going to find out in later chapters. Rated M because I am Paranoid.
1. Chapter one: An odd Inheritance

Summary: Jacks father died when he was six. But he left something behind. Now twelve years later, Jack is about to find out what. (Jack/a D-con) You are going to find out in later chapters.

Jack wasn't sure when this whole mess started. Was it when his mom presented him with a book on his eighteenth birthday? When he met as-big-as-a-house alien robots? Was it when his father died under mysterious circumstances on his sixth birthday? Or was it even earlier? At his birth?

He didn't know. All he knew was his mother acting weird since his eighteenth birthday. She gave him this book with a nine-pointed star on the front. She told him to open it when he felt he needed answers.

Jack didn't understand what she meant then. Until now.

When Jack got up one week after his birthday, he felt weird. His whole body tignled as if each and every nerve was set alight. His back felt heavy and he felt an odd sense of strength like he could make everything he touched crumble.

Jack stood and made his way to the bathroom half asleep. There was a grinding noise as if he dragged something behind him but Jack wrote it off to the fact that he wasn't fully awake yet and paid it no further mind.

However, when he washed his face he started and looked at his hands. He had felt something scratchy as he trailed his fingers over his face.

He had to hold in a startled cry, as he looked at his fingers. On the end of each finger, there was a long claw. They where black and sharp and looked absolutely deadly. He seached through the bath drawers franticly and thanked ever diety he knew, that at least the weird mutation of his fingernails happened on a Saturday.

After more frantic searching he held up his prize triumphantly. Scissors. His triumph deflated quikly however, when he tried and failed to cut the claws. The scissors broke, his claws stayed. Jack cursed.

_Well,_ he thought _at least I can hide them._ He dragged his hand across his face and started anew. His eyes had changed, too. Instead of the usual brown(1) his orbs looked amber now. Almost golden.

Now wary because of the changes he began to examine his body to look for other changes. Obviously he became taller. Not much but taller none the less. And apparently his toes had claws too.

But he noticed the biggest change when he craned his neck to look at his back. Attached to his shoulderblades there where BIG scaled wings and his spine continued into a long scaled and jagged tail.

This time he couldn't hold in his scream. They where not ugly or anything it was just the fact that he had them _at all_, that freaked him out. Alarmed from his scream, Arcee activated her holoform, ran up the stairs to the bathroom an barged in.

When Arcee saw Jacks state, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jack! What happened to you?" she asked

"I don't know. I just woke up like this." Jack said, still a little shaken.

"I am going to call Ratchet so he can transport you to base. It wouldn't do you any good if any human saw you like this on me." Jack nodded

Arcee was silent for a few seconds "Put some cloths on. I informed Ratchet and he will be there in a few minutes." Jack nodded again an stumbled into his room.

There he faced a whole new problem: nothing fit him anymore. Since it was a warm day he decided to wear no t-shirt and shorts. He had to wear it so the backside was facing forward and knot the cord around his tail so the shorts stayed on but in the end he could wear them without ruining them by cutting a hole in it.

He decided to put something over his torso after all and pulled a poncho over his head. It would slide up everytime his wings moved but at least his chest and stomach was covered.

Jacks gaze roamed around his room and stayed on the mysterious book his mother gave him. She said he should open it should he need answers and he decided to put it in his backpack. If he was going to find out anything, he would do so with his friends, he decided.

(1) I don't know if you noticed, but on some pictures Jacks eyes are brown and on some they are blue. So I decided in this story they where brown.


	2. Chapter Two Examinations and reading

Oh, I forgot:

Disclaimer: No. I am not _that_ brilliant L

When Ratchet showed up Jack stood behind the front door and fidgeted nervously. He opened the door just about an inch to look out.

"Ratchet?" Jack said uncertain.

"Hop in boy. I haven't got all day!" Ratchets cranky voice soundet out of the ambulance and his backdoors opened.

Jack gripped his backpack tighter and counted to three. When he reached three he ran out of the house, closed the frontdoor and sprinted into the back opening of Ratches vehicle mode as fast as his wings and tail trailing on the floor allowed him to.

When he reached his destination he closed Ratchets doors quickly. The Autobot medic burned rubber and Jack could see Arcee trailing not far behind them. Ratchet reached a dark alley and drove through the green vortex that formed not two second after he entered the alley.

Autobot Outpost omega-one

Ratchets and Arcees forms exited the green vortex, that was the groundbrigde and Jack got out of Ratchet as soon as he came to a halt.

The medic snatchet Jack up as soon as he had endet his transformation sequence and placed him on the examination table.

Jack was startled by the sudden action but calmed down quickly as Ratchet crouched down to examine him. He plucked at the poncho. "Please remove this"

Jack flushed but did as Ratchet said anyway. He was just glad that Miko and Raf wheren't there yet.

Ratchet scanned Jack for any injury and then gently picked up his left wing between thump and forefinger to take a closer look at it and the tail. The wing was batlike but covered in scales as black as his hair on the backside. The scales on the front where golden in the middle and got darker to the outside until they melted into black ones like on the backside. One wing was about as wide as he was tall if not a bit wider and and the smooth scales where interrupted in regular distances by claw-like struts with pointy ends. They looked like big hands on his back with skin connecting the fingers together as a whole. The tail was so long Jack could probable wind it several times around his hip and jagged and it had a sail-like appendage(1). It was also covered in black scales and the tips where golden.

"When did you get these?" he asked fascinated.

"I don't know. All I know is I went to sleep yesterday and woke up today feeling like I could move moutains and when I looked in the mirror I was like this." Jack explained. Ratchet just hummed deep in thought an scanned him again.

"Can you move them?" Ratchet asked after a while.

Jack tried to move his wings and his tail but just succeeded by making them twitch.

"No. At least not intentionally" Jack replied.

Ratchet hummed again. Then he focused his gaze on Jacks right upper arm.

"And what is this?" he asked pointing at a strange mark he found there. Jack examined it as well.

"I didn't even notice that. But my mom gave me a book whith the same sign on the cover." Jack said and pulled it out of his backpack. "She gave it to me not a week ago and told me to read it, if I wanted answers." He turned it over to examine the backside and finally opened it.

"It has no title" Ratchet remarked.

"Of course it has. Just not on the outside. Old books never did" flicked a page to read the title.

GUIDELINE FOR YOUNG DRAGONLORDS

There was the nine pointed star again under the title.

"What on earth is a Dragonlord?" Jack asked half aloud and continued to browse through the book.

After a wile he found his answer. "Okay. So a Dragonlord is apparently someone who can forge a symbiotic bond with dragons and make them their symbionts. Meaning they get some of the Dragonlords energy and can in return take them for rides and fight with them if necessary. Dragonlords take on a similar look to dragons if they are ready to take a symbiont to look appealing to the dragons. Yeah that answers the next question I was about to ask. What the hell do I have to do with that." Jack said and turned to stare daggers at his new won appendages.

(1) Like the end of Tothless's tail in how to train your dragon.

Endnote: Please feel free to contact me if you notice any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. And you may also contact me without finding any mistakes J your choise. Thank you

Smiling_Anne


	3. Chapter three Growing out of old borders

Jack still sat on the examination table indian style and tried to figure out wich part of his body was his wings and tail and how to move them.

He already managed to spread out his wings and fold them in. Next came slow flapping up and down and back and forward.

His tail still moven uncontrolable though. It twitched and lashed out randomly. But Jack had to concentrate at his new limbs one at the time. Because his wings were the biggest appendages he tried to control them first.

One hour later Raf and Miko came in with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Five minutes later the ground bridge opened and Optimus came back from patrol.

Miko and Raf chatted animatedly with each other and their guardians and Optimus came over to Ratchet immediately who sat on a console next to examination table Jack sat on.

When Optimus saw Jack he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ratchet" the medic, who had analyzed the results of his scans on Jack jumped and turned around looking at him questioningly. "What happened to Jack?" Hearing his name Jack opened his eyes, stood and folded his wings behind his back.

"That's what I was trying to find out before you so rudely interrupted my analyzes" Ratchet deadpanned. "So far it appears to be an inactive gene that suddenly activated. I also noticed stronger electrical energy in his body than it would be usual on a human." Jack frowned.

"How strong?" he asked. "Well, let's just say you might short out a few electrical devices accidentally in the near future. So hands off my tools or I will throw my favourite wrench at you", Ratchet said threatingly and Jack put his hands up in surrender.

Hearing Optimus asking about Jack the remaining two kids came over, their guardians hot on their heels. Raf blinked and pulled his glasses up his nose, Bulkheads mouth fell open, Bumblebee beeped alarmed and took a step back taking Raf with him.

But the strongest reaction was Miko's. When she noticed his changes she squealed with joy and jumped forward. "Dude! You have _wings!_ This is so awesome! Can you fly with them? They look so dragony! Does that mean you can also breathe fire and abduct princesses? Oh I want to touch them!" With this flood of words Miko was all over Jack trying to touch his wings. "Watch out Miko. I still can't control my-" too late. Startled from his impact with Miko his tail lashed out in an attempt to obtain equilibrium and accidently smacked her across the table. "-tail. Sorry Miko." She groaned, shook her head and stood. "Wow. Ouch", she said.

"What happened?" Raf asked coyly from his place on 'bee's schoulder. "Well… apparently I am able to form a symbiotic bond with dragons. For the wings and tail? It is obviously used to look appealing to the dragons. I don't know if I can fly with them. The wings I mean" Jack answered.

"And you know that from where?" Miko asked and Jack picked up the book laying to his feet and held it up. "My mom gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday one week ago" Now Miko seemed to be upset.

"It was your birthday one week ago? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yeah. Well-" Jack got saved from Miko's wrath, when the alarms went off.

"Scrap! Decepticons! Why now of all times?!" cursed Ratchet and went to the console. Optimus went in front on the groundbridge. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead lets roll out" he said over his shoulder and named Autobots went to flank or in Bulkheads case stand behind him. Ratchet went to the groundbridge controls.

When the groundbridge opened and the 'bots went through Miko leaped over to the green vortex to follow them. "Miko, no!" Jack exclaimed and leaped from the examination table only for his wings to fold out to glide towards her. He couldn't reach her until they both went through the bridge, wich closed behind them. _Just my luck_ Jack thought annoyed. _Well at least I now know that I can glide if nothing else._

He looked around and spotted the Autobots already fighting with Knock Out, Breakdown and a around a dozend Vehicons. Jack francticly looked around for Miko and spotted her behind some boulders taking pictures. Typical Miko. His blood seemed to freeze however, when he spotted Starscream appearing behind Miko grabbing her. She screamed.

"Well lookie what I found! If that isn't one of the annoying Autobot's pets." he snarled and held her at eye level. "Whatever shall I do with you?" he asked in mock wonder. Jack charged at Starscream knowing full well that he would be to late to save Miko from whatever fate Starscream wanted to bestow upon her.

Suddenly he felt a rush of energie surge through his body and saw the world vanish for a second. When he could see again, he was directly in front of Starscream about as high as his shoulders. Instictively his wings spread out to save him from a very high fall.

Jack didn't think. He hadn't enough time for that but acted on impulse. With one flap of his wings he was in front of one of Starscreams wings who luckily was to focused on Miko to notice his approach. He rose both hands over his head fingers spread out claws bent and struck as hard as he was able to. The impact left eight nice long deep bleeding gashes on the seekers wing and he screeched in pain letting go of Miko.

Jack swooped down to catch her. When he got her, he closed his eyes and concentrated. _To base, to base come on, do it again, to base-_ And the world around him vanished again for a second.

The fighters stopped for a moment to stare at the spot where Jack and Miko were falling towarts the ground and vanished in a pulse of outgoing waves not a second ago. Then they stared at each other and started fighting again this time more heatedly.

At base a pulse of ingoing waves was the only thing to warn Ratchet of the incoming two humans. Jack and Miko fell on the ground rolling over each other until they came to a stop Miko atop of him.

"Ow! Miko! Kindly get of my wing please. They're very sensitive!" Jack groaned and tried to wiggle free of Mikos weight upon him. Luckily Miko finally got off him. He was able to sit and flexed his wings.

"Urgh. What just happened?" Miko asked. Ratchet came towards them. "I am looking forward to an explanation, too" he said. Both of them gazed at Jack.

Nervously Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I sort of transported us back to base. How I have no clue. I might find something about this in the book though" He stood and walked over to the examination table and flapped his wings francticly to get up. When he finally reached the edge he went over to the book. After retrieving it he glided back down and landed next to Miko.

After browsing through the book for ten minutes Jack looked up at them. "Well apparently there are special different abilities every dragonlord has. There is for example the ability of telepathy or telekinese. By forming a symbiotic bond, the dragon also recieves the ability their respective dragonlord has. So my ability obviously is teleporting and when I form a symbiotic bond with the dragon he will be able to teleport, too. I can only form a symbiotic bond when a dragon expresses an interest in me"

"Cool" Miko said. "But how do you meet a dragon? It's not like they are wandering around in the open for everyone to see"

"That's true. I guess if one of them is interested, they will show themselves so I will just have to wait" Jack said. Not knowing how soon he would meet one...

AN: Again: If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to contact me. I won't bite your head off. I am glad for any kind of improvement. :)

Smiling_Anne


End file.
